


Artworks for "Usiku" Series

by Yaegaki



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: ...actually most characters showed up so far are BAMF's, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Vampire, BAMF!Charles, Bamf!Erik, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaegaki/pseuds/Yaegaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuff I have drawn for the amazing <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/16465">"Usiku" series</a>, written by MonstrousRegiment.<br/>I wish this series never ends. XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Usiku

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MonstrousRegiment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonstrousRegiment/gifts).



My very WIP work that started the whole thing (or at leat I wish it could become a "whole thing"...:D).

Finished version:

  



	2. Kivuli

Erik, Charles, and Fenrir!Logan.

 


	3. ...???

Emma and Raven, being bad-ass as described in Usiku.

 


End file.
